The present invention relates to a fuel feeding device for vehicles.
A fuel feeding device for vehicles is disclosed for example in the German document DE 195 47876. This fuel feeding device has a fuel conduit formed as a tube and connecting their components with one another or with the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle.
The tube has at least one collar which projects outwardly from its periphery and is displaceable on a pipe of a component of the fuel feeding device or the internal combustion engine. With the mounting of the tube in the first assembly for the motor vehicle, it can be warmed up and therefore expanded so that it can not be displaced on the pipe. During the subsequent cooling, it can be jammed on at least one collar of the pipe and therefore retained on it. In the first assembly the required special devices for mounting of the tube can be efficiently utilized. A dismounting of the tube is possible only by a destruction, and at least a collar of the pipe is damaged during this process. Therefore, no new tubes can be reliably and tightly mounted on it, and a mounting of a new tube in the case of repair in a workshop is possible only with high expenses. In the above mentioned patent document it is provided that the tube is separated from the pipe and its remaining piece is left on the pipe, so that a hose can be mounted on it for a new fuel conduit. Hoses have disadvantages when compared with tubes as fuel conduits. They are very expensive because they have to be composed of fuel resistant materials. Moreover, the mounting of the hose is expensive since at least a hose shell must be mounted on the pipe for fixing of the hose.